


The One Where Kate's Feelings Are Definitely Platonic, Really.

by EVictoria



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 50 whole brownie points, F/F, Fluff, kate is oblivious, osgood is a cinnamon roll, sinnamon sisters 5eva, this is for brownie points
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EVictoria/pseuds/EVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Osgood has a disastrous date, and Kate comforts her totally platonically. </p><p> </p><p>Totally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Kate's Feelings Are Definitely Platonic, Really.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RightHandWoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightHandWoman/gifts).



> For my precious, devious sinnamon sister Mathilde. Thanks for the prompt, and I want those brownie points!

**The One Where Kate's Feelings Are Definitely Platonic, Really.**

 

Stepping out of the restaurant into the cold night air, Osgood pulled her coat around her more snugly and started walking. She had to admit; she did feel quite bad about how she'd left things with Josh. He was a sweet lad, and she hadn't meant to blurt her disinterest out quite so bluntly. The defeated look on his face was enough to make her feel guilty, but coupled with his insistence upon paying the bill anyway, it was an ugly miasma brewing inside her. 

Not feeling like returning home to an empty flat, she made up her mind to just return to UNIT and complete some work. It was only 9:00, she'd been there much later than this before and she was sure she wouldn't be the only one there. If no one else, Kate at least would be there.

She sighed as she started the brief walk back to the tower.  _Kate._ Her boss. Her superior. Her friend. The woman she'd been in love with for the past 6 years. The reason she'd had to turn Josh away tonight.

_Goddamn it, Osgood! Of all the people you could  fall for, you just had to choose the most unnatainable of all!_

Approaching the back entrance, she flashed her ID badge and proceeded to her small lab opposite the woman in question's office. Setting up her microscope, she tried to engross herself in her work. Every time she tried to focus, however, her mind kept drifting back to her love life. Or lack thereof.

She groaned out loud and banged her head lightly on her bench, not hearing footsteps approaching behind her.

It was only when a hand gently brushed her shoulder that she startled.

"Oh my God, Kate! You scared me!" She gasped as she jumped.

"Inhaler!" The older woman said instinctively.

She obediently took a few puffs of her medication, before looking to her friend.

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" 

"Okay, first of all: drop the Ma'am. Second of all: I was about to head off home when I saw your light was still on, what are you still doing here at this hour? And _WHY_ were you banging your head on a table?" Kate stared at her expectantly.

"Well, um, you see Ma'am- Kate!- I was working on some samples." Her explanation was weak at best and she knew it.

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"Uh, I just got, exasperated with...the samples." She trailed off. Why did she have to be reduced to a stuttering wreck in front of this woman?

Kate, for her part, could see right through the nervous brunette in front of her.

"Mmm-hmm." She raised an eyebrow dubiously. "And the truth?" She smiled softly at the woman she was fast considering to be her best friend.

Osgood groaned again, leaning back against her workbench.

"IwentonadatewithjoshanditwenthorriblyandnowI'mworriedI'llneverhaveanormalrelationship." 

"You  _what?!"_

Osgood clenched her teeth and mentally braced herself. "I went. On a date. With Josh. And-" 

"Josh as in, Captain Carter?"  Kate interrupted her. She nodded and Kate felt something unidentifiable flare up in the bottom of her belly. She raised her eyebrows but said nothing, indicating the younger woman should continue.

"It went horribly, and now I'm worried, that uh, that I'll never have a normal relationship." She mumbled the last part almost incoherently, but Kate had grown accustomed to translating Osgood's nervous mutterings.

"Oh, sweetheart!" She said, wrapping her arms around the other woman. "Don't think like that!"

"How can I not?" She sighed. "Josh was the only person in the whole six years I've been working for UNIT to show  _any_ interest in me. And I blew it."

"I'm sure he'd be up for another go at a date if you asked? He seemed pretty keen the other day." Even as the words left her mouth, Kate was already hoping that her friend-  _f r i e n d-_ wouldn't take that offer up.

"No," - Kate internally sighed in relief- "the whole point was that I  _didn't_ want to be there. I just said yes because he'd shown an interest. Does that make me a bad person?"

Kate smiled and squeezed her friend's hand.

"Not at all. You are one of the best, bravest people I know." 

Osgood's eyes filled with tears at the sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Kate didn't know  _why_ it was so important for the other woman to know how special she was, just that her heart was aching at the dejectedness in her beautiful brown eyes. 

Not that she thought a lot about Osgood's eyes. No, they were  _friends_ and that just wasn't something  _friends_ did.

Both women then became acutely aware of their hands that were still entwined.

Their eyes slowly rose to meet each other's: brown on brown. 

Osgood could feel her heart in her mouth as she nervously looked down at the blonde's lips then back up at her eyes; those deep, endless pools that she could see the universe in.

Kate wasn't sure why she was so breathless, but the close proximity to her, um,  _friend_ , could have something to do with it. She looked at her, taking her in, the way her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips, those  _lips_. Those full, tempting lips that drove her crazy. In a completely platonic way, of course.

As they moved ever closer, their lips mere centimetres from each other, mingling their breath and making their heartrate increase.

All at once, Kate Stewart realised that she'd been wrong, she'd been totally, completely, irreputably wrong about everything.

Osgood  _wasn't_ just her best friend.

It was  _jealousy_ she'd felt at the thought of Osgood with Captain Carter.

She was  _petrified_ at the thought of Osgood changing her mind about a second date.

She  _did_ know why she'd needed Osgood to know her value.

She  _did_ think a lot about Osgood's eyes: almost 24/7.

Their relationship was  _not_ platonic in any way.

As she stared at the woman before her, she couldn't help but say it out loud.

"I love you."

Osgood's eyes widened in surprise. "You...you what?"

"Oh my god, I love you!" Kate seemed more shocked than Osgood at this confession.

She looked the brunette in the eyes again, and smiled.

"I love you!" She said, louder and more confident this time.

By way of response, Osgood placed her hands round the back of Kate's neck, and pulled her forwards into a long, sweet kiss. Time seemed to move slowly as the two became engrossed in each other. Osgood nipped playfully at Kate's bottom lip, and the blonde groaned and pulled her closer. When the need for oxygen became too strong, they broke away gently.

"Well," Osgood said breathlessly.

"That was-" Kate gasped.

"...yeah." Their foreheads rested against each other as they panted.

Kate indicated the inhaler on the desk in question, and the younger woman shook her head. This was a good kind of breathless.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I never said."

"What?"

"I love you too."

Kate's face broke out into a wide, radiant smile that Osgood readily matched.

"So this date you had..." Kate's tone turned teasing.

Osgood raised an eyebrow, bemused. "Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go on a similar one soon? Say, tomorrow night?"

"I might be amenable."

" _Might?_ " Kate asked indignantly.

"I'll need a bit more...persuasion, I think." She smirked as her eyes twinkled.

Kate was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
